


Together Alone

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: (Transferred work from another site.)After all the years of waiting, Kyungsoo finally gets Kai.





	Together Alone

Inspired entirely by this song [ [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXM5rH9L4FU) ]

 

****

 

With a trembling hand, Kyungsoo reached for Kai’s. He glanced up at him with questions buzzing in his head. Why would Kai meet him here tonight? Was he going to tell him that they could not be friends any longer, now that Kai knew he was gay? What if he didn’t feel the same and their almost-kiss from a few days ago was all imagined? Kyungsoo wished he could take his hand back. Kai still wasn’t looking at him and as the panic began to rise, the thoughts got worse.

Kai finally turned to look at him and tightened his grip on Kyungsoo’s hand. He smiled, but it was the kind of smile that was not quite happy, not quite sad. His lips didn’t have their usual quirk and his eyes had the slightest twinge of fear in them. It was simultaneously beautiful and heartbreaking. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but he braced himself for the worst. Kai pulled Kyungsoo in close. “I love you.” It was barely louder than a whisper.

Kyungsoo felt his eyes well up before he could even respond. Kai had finally said it to him. He finally admitted his feelings for him. After all the years of him pining after him in secret and watching him date other people, he finally heard the words he waited so long to hear. He reached up, hand still trembling, and placed it on Kai’s cheek. “I love you too.” It was all he could manage before his throat closed. He blinked back the tears and searched Kai’s face for any sort of reaction.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and went for it. All the dreams and wishes and thoughts of how their first kiss would happen never prepared him for this moment. Their lips connected with the lightest of touches, just a brush, tentative, lingering, and yearning for more. Kyungsoo stood on his toes and pulled Kai towards him. He stared into his eyes, his chest heaving, and heart pounding. He brushed his lips across Kai’s again and waited, barely breathing.

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched when Kai pulled him closer against him. His heart nearly stopped when Kai returned the kiss with as much emotion as Kyungsoo could handle. He swiped his tongue out briefly and was met with Kai’s. Sparks ignited and the kiss morphed from hesitant to pure passion. It was moments before hands roamed and nails dug in deep.

A moan escaped Kyungsoo when Kai sucked lightly on his neck. He knew he blushed in embarrassment, but the darkness hid it well. Every inch of skin that Kai touched burned and his stomach continued to battle the butterflies. This was everything he imagined and more and quite frankly he still could not believe it was happening.

He waited for so long for this night. In between the kisses he felt his body give in completely to Kai. He wanted nothing more than to please and be pleasured by Kai for as long as he could remember. Yet, here he was, laying on the dewy grass of the school’s football field. Years of hiding his true emotions and biting his tongue to keep from blurting out how much he loved Kai came rushing forward. “I love you so much.” The words flew from his lips so fast he wasn’t sure he even said it. But the feeling was there nonetheless.

Kai hovered over him, shirt half unbuttoned, and hair mussed up. His lips were perfectly swollen and his eyes glittered in soft moonlight. “I love you, Kyungsoo.” He kissed him again and murmured. “I love you.” Another kiss followed by another murmur until the night was swallowed up by the beauty of two bodies becoming one.

Arching and grasping. Red trails from hard pressed fingertips yearning for purchase. Soft throaty moans and quiet whines filled the air. Kyungsoo felt as though he was going to explode into a million different pieces and this time, he knew it would be okay, because he had Kai to put him back together.

A lone tear ran down his cheek and Kai kissed it away. “Shh, I’m here, I’ll always be here.” Kai whispered and lowered himself so that their bare chests were touching. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Kai and let himself be whisked away by ecstasy.

~*~

They laid on the ground, bodies trembling from the rush of endorphins. Kai encircled Kyungsoo’s waist and pulled him closer. “Nothing in my life has ever felt as right as that just did.”

Kyungsoo gazed into his eyes, still hazy from what had conspired moments before. “What do you mean?”

Kai kissed him gently. His lips were as soft as rose petals and were just as intoxicating. “This. Being with you. It just feels right, like we belong together or something.”

Kyungsoo smiled and nuzzled Kai. He didn’t care that the grass was poking him or that they could get caught trespassing on campus like this. He just knew that after all the waiting, he finally got what he wanted: Kai. “I know.”

“I can’t believe I–” Kai was cut off by the sound of sprinklers coming on. “Aw, shit!”

Both boys hurriedly dressed and ran towards the sidewalk. Their clothes were already damp from the grass and now had strips of icy cold water drenching them.

Kyungsoo stared at the field and then looked up to the moon. It was their only witness of the events tonight. He knew that eventually others would find out, but that worry was the farthest thing from his mind. Hell, he was still positively glowing from the first kiss. They had a long road ahead of them, but with Kai by his side, even the longest journey was timeless.

Kyungsoo felt his lips pull into a smile when Kai put his arm around him and kissed his temple. Just one person could make his whole body buzz with excitement. Just one simple touch could cause all his problems to melt away. Just one person made everything seem right. He glanced over at Kai.  They were finally together, alone and together.

 


End file.
